For writers who need a beta
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: What happens when Shawn finds out that Juliet and Gus are secret Psych fanfiction writers? And when Shawn discovers Shassie smut, well.. Let's just say things are about to get messy. I present to you: For writers who need a beta... Okay, it's not my best title, but at least it gets my point across. If anyone wants someone to beta their story, look no further than this fic!


Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't been putting disclaimers in my stories. What? Did you _think _I owned Psych?

"Hey, Jules! Whatcha doin'? And before you ask, yes, I have been watching Phineas and Ferb."

Juliet swiveled away from the desk and quickly exited out of the browser she had been on.

"N-Nothing!" she said, a little too quickly. His eyes narrowed.

"Doesn't look like nothing," he said casually, reaching behind her to open up her browser history. She let him do it, knowing that his curiosity and sheer stubbornness would eventually make her give in.

"_Fanfiction_? What's that?"

"It's a site where fans go to write about their favorite books, TV shows, or movies," answered Gus, coming up behind them. Both Shawn and Juliet gaped openly at him for completely different reasons.

"You're a fanfictioner too?" asked Juliet at the same time as Shawn said, "Whoa, have you two found a new porn site? How have I not heard about this?"

Both Juliet and Gus rolled their eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Shawn. And yes, Juliet, I am."

The two of them quickly engaged in a discussion about Romione vs. Dramione and Shawn tuned out for a couple of minutes, jerking back to attention when he heard the word Psych.

"Whoa, wait, you read Psych fics too?"

"Hell yeah! I'm JackalSniffer14!"

"No way! I love your Lassiet fics! I'm BlondeCop09!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted Shawn. "First of all, why were there 13 JackalSniffers and 8 BlondeCops before you two? And what are Psych fics? And what in the hell is a Lassiet?!"

"A Lassiet is a story in which someone ships me and Lassiter together."

Shawn stared at her. "Ships?"

This time, Gus answered for his best friend. "To ship something means to imagine them together."

"So... So..." Shawn couldn't wrap his head around it. "People think Jules and Lassie should... Ewww!"

Gus and Juliet both laughed. "If you think that's gross, wait till you hear about Shassies."

"Shassie..." Comprehension dawned on Shawn's face and he stared at her in horror.

"Who the hell would put me and _Lassiter _together?!"

"Lots of people," said Juliet sweetly. "I personally think you'd look cute together."

"But- but, at least there's Shuliet, right?"

"Shules," corrected Juliet and Gus at the same time.

"Shules is my OTP," said Juliet. "But if you keep not doing the dishes, I might have to make Shassie my OTP. Or Lassiet."

"OTP?" asked Shawn. "One True Pairing," answered Gus. Shawn shook his head.

"So people get paid to write stories... About us. Is that even legal?"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "They don't get _paid, _they do it for fun. Or to work on their writing skills."

"They stalk us for _fun_? What kind of sickos are these people?"

Lassiter came up behind them. "Who's stalking you guys?"

"No one," said the three of them at the same time. Lassiter's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment on it, instead walking away from them and yelling for Buzz to get him more coffee.

"So wait... Gus, you... _Ship_, Lassie and Jules together?"_  
_

"Hey, at least it's better than Shus!"

It took a moment for that to sink into Shawn, and when it did...

"Oh my God! People ship me and you together? What kind of sick world is this?!"

Juliet rolled her eyes again at Shawn's antics.

"Anyways, Gus, I was just looking through some beta profiles to see if someone would beta my story. Would you be interested?"

Gus shook his head. "No, but I know someone who will."

"Who?" she asked.

"TheShulesLovin'Psycho, of course!"

"Hmm... You mean the one who killed me, raped me, and made Shawn almost commit suicide? And the one who gave me amnesia and kidnapped both me and Shawn and-"

"That never happened!" said Gus. Juliet blinked sheepishly.

"Whoops. Spoiler alert. I forgot she hasn't posted those yet."

"Wait," interjected Shawn. "Someone killed you, raped you, and gave you amnesia? Why am I just hearing about this now? Who the hell was it? And what's this about me committing suicide?"

"It's a _story, _Shawn. It didn't actually happen. And you'd be surprised what a lot of us have been through."

Shawn opened his mouth to ask, then decided he didn't want to know. "Who's this Shules Psycho person?"

"TheShulesLovin'Psycho," said Juliet and Gus together. Shawn shook his head. "It's like the comic convention thing all over again!" he muttered to himself.

"Let me pull up her beta profile," announced Juliet. "Hmm... She's a grammar Nazi, I guess that's good, but-"

"Wait," interrupted Shawn yet again. "Does the word smut mean what I think it is?"

Juliet and Gus exchanged a glance, then nodded. Shawn stared at them in shock.

"So- So people write about me and Lassiter having- doing-"

"Sex, Shawn. It's not that hard."

Shawn's mouth was flopping uselessly as he tried to think of what to say.

"Eww!" was all he could say. She smiled.

"Don't worry, there's also Shules smut."

"Really?" asked Shawn, his demeanor completely changed. She smirked at him.

"There's also Lassiet, Kenry, and Shus smut."

Shawn nearly gagged.

"Whoa, wait a minute, so, can I read some of this Shules smut? Or better yet, can _we _read it?"

Juliet rolled her eyes while Gus cringed.

"You want to read some of it?" she asked. He nodded, and she pulled up an M-rated Shassie fanfiction. "Read that and tell me what you think."

He was entranced by the computer screen for less than a second, then his demeanor changed completely.

"Oh my God," he muttered, turning away from the screen and rubbing his eyes vigorously. "Why?!" he yelled melodramatically. She and Gus smirked.

"So it looks like TheShulesLovin'Psycho is open for betaing," said Juliet. "I might try that."

Gus nodded.

"So you know," said Juliet after she had sent TheShulesLovin'Psycho a PM, "I'm kind of looking to beta someone's story. Do you know of anyone that would let me beta theirs?"

"Hmm..." said Gus. Shawn was lying on the ground, still writhing in agony, his hands over his eyes. "I know! You could write a fanfiction about us having this conversation. You know, sort of just advertise the fact that you're looking to beta someone's story."

Juliet stared at him. "That's such a dumb idea, Gus. Who in their right mind would do that?"

* * *

**Maybe not someone in their right mind, but maybe someone in their left! :)**

**So yes, if you couldn't understand by this very cryptic fanfiction, I am looking to beta someone's story. I feel like it would be a great way to excercise my creative-ness (creativeness? creative-yness? Creativity!). So if anyone has an unbetaed story, go check out my beta profile. I would love to beta your story! :) Just send me a PM or review to this to let me know!**


End file.
